one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Vs Natsu
hThis is a fight with Roy (Fire Emblem) against Natsu from Fairy Tale Description Two fire users duel in One Minute Melee to see who handles it better! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE. MINUTE. MELEE! The Fight Roy, the heir of Pherae walked to the cliff and watched as birds flew and the deer ran, he enjoyed the view with Lilina in Ostia. Roy was walking back to Pherae... "Hey." Roy heard a voice as he turns around to see Natsu Dragneel, "I'm sorry, but is something troubling you?" Roy said with concern on him, Natsu said the following request... "Look here kid, give me the sword and no one gets hurt, alright?" Roy hesitated "Why would I give you such an item?" Natsu's fists then burst into flames, "Then I'll have to take it by force.." Roy then nods and got into a fighting stance with his Sword of Seals. THIS BATTLE IS GOING TO BE HEATED! FIGHT! Roy grabbed Natsu and threw him on the ground following it up with Blazer, as they landed Natsu did some fire punches on Roy as the Lord of Pherae was weaving away from the blows and did a powerful strike. Natsu was then sent back as he yelled out the following move, Fire Dragon's Roar! he gathers up flames as Roy looks in horror at the move Natsu is doing and he finally lets out the attack hitting Roy head on. Natsu then charged a fire punch, with Roy jumping out of the smoke as he lands in front of Natsu. "Take this!" Natsu punches Roy in the face. However, he had his counter up and strikes Natsu back with a devastating blow. Natsu then recovered from the attack and rushed at Roy as he did not have any time to react and was hit by a barrage of moves from Natsu as he did many punches on Roy, Fire Dragon's Claw! he yelled out the move and kicked Roy as he punched him in the gut causing Roy's eyes to go all white. Natsu then yelled in "power" and kicked Roy in the face sending him to a building, Roy got up and shrugged off the pain, they both locked eyes onto each other and they both ran at each other throwing many attacks. Natsu threw a punch which Roy dodged without any problem and swings his blade at Natsu as he did many chain attacks on Natsu with Double Edged Blade hitting him in many directions using the up variant. Once the move was done Natsu then did another attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! as he rushed at Roy engulfed in flames punching Roy with lots of power. Roy was vulnerable after that attack being sent to many buildings and trying to heal in time. Though, Natsu stopped him and kicked Roy in the face, then grabbing his cape pulling him in doing a powerful flaming punch on Roy's face. Roy was sent to a, not a building... but a mountain. Once Natsu arrived on the mountain Roy rushed at Natsu doing a strike at his leg, but Natsu managed to jump up at the right moment and roundhouse kick Roy, Natsu then engulfed his fists into flames rushing at Roy doing many punches on his stomach but the last hit was the one that Roy blocked causing him to recoil. Roy then took his Sword of Seals and ran at Natsu charging Flare Blade with Natsu doing the move, Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar! he did the move with lightning and flames rushing at Roy with confidence on the Heir of Pherae's face... he simply blocked with his sword until the attack ended as Roy's cape was nearly all burnt and ripped. But he still lived, Roy then ran at Natsu and did Blazer as they both got into an air fight as Roy did a Flare Blade to the ground. Natsu then got up as he was in Dragon Force, Roy got into a stance.... "For those, I must protect, I cannot lose!" Roy said with a determined tone, Natsu lodged at Roy with flames on his fist as he attempted to rapidly punch Roy which was a success as Roy was getting hit with full force of Natsu's power. After the end of the combo Natsu then finished it with a powerful punch to the gut sending Roy back, "You're strong, but are you strong enough to leave a dent in my blade?" Roy questioned Natsu as he said, "We'll see about that!" they both exceeded speeds faster than the naked eye which left craters on the mountain as Roy was seen doing the Flare Blade on Natsu which missed as Natsu kicked Roy down onto the ground. Roy got up only to see Natsu do the following: Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang! '''He punched Roy with a force that Roy's face bleeds all over the place and sends him in the ocean, '''KO! Natsu shrugged and began to walk away. "Not yet!" Natsu was alerted as he saw Roy climbing back up with the Sword of Seals still going strong and cracks on his armor. Roy Vs Natsu: Round 2! Roy did a quick slash on Natsu giving him an opporitunity to do 2 more hits to add onto the damage. Natsu kicked Roy in the gut and punches his face to send him away. Roy got up and waited for Natsu to strike.is arm . . . . "There...." Natsu punched Roy and like last time, Roy countered his attack and strikes him where Natsu's stomach is located. Natsu coughed up some blood as he is recovering from the attack Natsu engulfs his fists into flames and jabs Roy in the face, though Roy pulled his blade up to block the attack and swiftly swing his blade at Natsu to catch him off guard. Natsu tried to grab the blade but Roy swinged his blade even harder to slash through him. Blood sprayed all over as Natsu tried to stay strong, fire went around Roy and did a projectile. As the projectile homed into Natsu, he ate the fire however. Natsu got up and breathed out fire at Roy those of which Roy dodged and lodged his blade at Natsu's chest as blood stained his gloves, Natsu screamed in pain as he was impaled in the chest. Roy then picked his blade off of Natsu and finally swinged his sword at his head chopping it in half and dragged his blade further down tearing him into two halves as his body slowly spurts out blood and Roy finally dragged his blade all the way down as Natsu's two halves fell onto the floor. KO! Results Roy sighed and walked away with Ostia being in the distance. This melee's winner is... ROY!Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee